Resident Evil: Rebirth
by residentwesker
Summary: It's been 34 months since Uroboros was almost unleashed onto the world. As a new terror arises and a familiar face once again returns, it will take the strength of many to stop a mad scientist from creating a new world order.
1. Chapter 1

_**Resident Evil: Rebirth**_

**Note: This is my first story, so if you get the chance to read my story, if you want just review and let me here what you have to say. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and not mine. All I own is Resident Evil 5 for the 360 and oxygen.**

**"**Suck on this, Wesker!" shouted Sheva Alomar as Chris and her had fired their rocket launchers at Wesker's head.

BOOM!

With a resounding explosion, Wesker was dead. As their heilcopter flew away into the sunset, Chris, Sheva and Jill relaxed and rested while Josh flew them back to the US. In the back of Chris' mind he finally felt joy due to his mortal enemy was dead and gone forever. So he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

34 months later

Everything was quiet, not even a bird in the sky. But form within the Earth's atmosphere there came a huge satellite, roving the skys and monitoring every lifeform that it could detect.

It just so happens that it slowly passed by the volcano, which housed only one inhabitant: Albert Wesker. Everything seemed normal, the lava's fiery water was bubbling, the volcano

was boiling hot, and it seemed that the fire seemed to be acting violently. Meanwhile at an unknown location, Steve Hueberman was bored as hell. The 47-year-old man was so bored at

looking at the monitor that he was constantly falling asleep only to screamed violently by his boss, Mary Anne Moore. Steve was a Geologist who's job is to monitor any details about a

locations geography. His location was the infamous Kijuju, Africa. He heard about what had transpired down there. He heard that a mad man tried to destroy the world but was stopped

by two BSAA members. Steve wasn't a good looking man by chance. His red hair was thinning, he had a slightly huge nose, his skin was really white almost pale-like, he had a big

forehead, he had breath that smelled like he hadn't brush his teeth in days, and his brown eyes looke so red it seemed that he hadn't been sleeping for weeks. But as he watched the

monitor, something just surprised him so much that he shouted,"Holy shit!"

" Steve, why the hell are you shouting!" screamed Mary Anne as she stormed out of her office.

Mary Anne was 5 feet 9 inches, she also had red hair, green eyes and was over weight. Unlike most bosses who usually don't shout at their employees for anything, she did. She is the

most grouchiest boss that any of her employees had ever met. She had small patience for errors that if an employee messed up, they were getting shit canned. She was also known as

the stuck up bitch due to her always shouting for now reason at all.

"Ms. Moore look what I'm seeing right here," replied Steve as he pointed to the screen, terrified.

And sure enough, Mary took a look and nearly had a heart attack.

"Where is the satellite looking at ?" she replied.

" The volcano."

As they watched in shock and horror they saw the figure look straight at them, almost as if it knew they were watching them.

Then they saw it say something but couldn't quite hear it. They never got a chance because the satellite feed just disabled.

"Did you hear what it said?" asked Mary.

" No, nothing. The damn feed is out," Steve replied as he tried to reestablish the feed." Maybe the audio might have caught it."

" Good, check it out now," Mary replied.

A short while later, Steve found the last transmission audio log.

"Okay, let me tune this up," he said as he turned a dial up.

As the audio played, Mary Anne and Steve put their ears closer to the speaker. What they heard almost scared them dead.

"CHRISSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Oh my god, i think its human," replied Steve.

Mary Anne and Steve looked at each other.

" I think i need to call some one immediately." Mary Anne said as she headed to her office.

" My god, what the hel is this thing," Steve muttered under his breath.

" Yes, hello, can I talk to the chief of the BSAA? Yes, its very important."

**Note: Well, that ends chapter 1. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this chapter. Please if you get the chance to read , please review let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be exciting. Oh yeah i almost forgot to mention, that if you think this title sounds familiar it probably. I think there's a Resident Evil game for the Wii that's named after this. Please note that the name of this story does not conicide with this game and it's purely coincidental that i named this story after this game if there is one.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Resident Evil: Rebirth**_

**Note: This is my first story, so if you get the chance to read my story, if you want just review and let me here what you have to say. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil is the property of Capcom and not mine. All I own is Resident Evil 5 for the 360 and oxygen.**

**"**Suck on this, Wesker!" shouted Sheva Alomar as Chris and her had fired their rocket launchers at Wesker's head.

BOOM!

With a resounding explosion, Wesker was dead. As their heilcopter flew away into the sunset, Chris, Sheva and Jill relaxed and rested while Josh flew them back to the US. In the back of Chris' mind he finally felt joy due to his mortal enemy was dead and gone forever. So he closed his eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

34 months later

Everything was quiet, not even a bird in the sky. But form within the Earth's atmosphere there came a huge satellite, roving the skys and monitoring every lifeform that it could detect.

It just so happens that it slowly passed by the volcano, which housed only one inhabitant: Albert Wesker. Everything seemed normal, the lava's fiery water was bubbling, the volcano

was boiling hot, and it seemed that the fire seemed to be acting violently. Meanwhile at an unknown location, Steve Hueberman was bored as hell. The 47-year-old man was so bored at

looking at the monitor that he was constantly falling asleep only to screamed violently by his boss, Mary Anne Moore. Steve was a Geologist who's job is to monitor any details about a

locations geography. His location was the infamous Kijuju, Africa. He heard about what had transpired down there. He heard that a mad man tried to destroy the world but was stopped

by two BSAA members. Steve wasn't a good looking man by chance. His red hair was thinning, he had a slightly huge nose, his skin was really white almost pale-like, he had a big

forehead, he had breath that smelled like he hadn't brush his teeth in days, and his brown eyes looke so red it seemed that he hadn't been sleeping for weeks. But as he watched the

monitor, something just surprised him so much that he shouted,"Holy shit!"

" Steve, why the hell are you shouting!" screamed Mary Anne as she stormed out of her office.

Mary Anne was 5 feet 9 inches, she also had red hair, green eyes and was over weight. Unlike most bosses who usually don't shout at their employees for anything, she did. She is the

most grouchiest boss that any of her employees had ever met. She had small patience for errors that if an employee messed up, they were getting shit canned. She was also known as

the stuck up bitch due to her always shouting for now reason at all.

"Ms. Moore look what I'm seeing right here," replied Steve as he pointed to the screen, terrified.

And sure enough, Mary took a look and nearly had a heart attack.

"Where is the satellite looking at ?" she replied.

" The volcano."

As they watched in shock and horror they saw the figure look straight at them, almost as if it knew they were watching them.

Then they saw it say something but couldn't quite hear it. They never got a chance because the satellite feed just disabled.

"Did you hear what it said?" asked Mary.

" No, nothing. The damn feed is out," Steve replied as he tried to reestablish the feed." Maybe the audio might have caught it."

" Good, check it out now," Mary replied.

A short while later, Steve found the last transmission audio log.

"Okay, let me tune this up," he said as he turned a dial up.

As the audio played, Mary Anne and Steve put their ears closer to the speaker. What they heard almost scared them dead.

"CHRISSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" Oh my god, i think its human," replied Steve.

Mary Anne and Steve looked at each other.

" I think i need to call some one immediately." Mary Anne said as she headed to her office.

" My god, what the hel is this thing," Steve muttered under his breath.

" Yes, hello, can I talk to the chief of the BSAA? Yes, its very important."

**Note: Well, that ends chapter 1. i hope you enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing this chapter. Please if you get the chance to read , please review let me know what you think. The next chapter is going to be exciting. Oh yeah i almost forgot to mention, that if you think this title sounds familiar it probably. I think there's a Resident Evil game for the Wii that's named after this. Please note that the name of this story does not conicide with this game and it's purely coincidental that i named this story after this game if there is one.**


End file.
